


One in the Same

by HolidayCat



Series: Vampires & Human relations [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Human, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, OC, OCs - Freeform, Other, Past Child Abuse, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: A Vampire deputy finds himself in the role of protecing his clan & becoming a father. Will he be able to juggle two at once?





	One in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Just some FYI, I'm saving my writing here from my Tumblr blog bc Tumblr Staff are idots & I don't want my blog completely gone when I haven't saved all of my work! So if ya'll find this, just know that I'm currently saving all of my written work on here away from T staff's grubby hands!  
> \-----------------  
> @knightedwriter wanted to be spoiled for how a deputy vampire like Crow ended up adopting a human son; Lucus. I will gladly rot your teeth! Some tw’s are in this though. This is the song Crow sings btw. https://youtu.be/_yQpU_73Dv0
> 
> TW - Child abuse implied/Past child abuse; Minor character death; Breif description of dead bodies.

Crow tried to get up; ready himself for another blow, but he couldn’t. He had wasted too much energy killing the other hunters. Well, at least the rest of the clan was safe from these damned hunters. Crow would just have to be the sacrifice. Accepting defeat was the last thing he wanted to do, but what else could he do? He had already killed a large number of hunters; by himself no less. What the fuck was he to do now? He had very little energy left in his body & running from battle seemed cowardice. God if Fexxen was here right now; he’d be yelling at Crow for being so foolish. A breif memory arose in Crow’s head of Fexxen getting on his case about being too stubborn & hardheaded. The thought brought a small smile to his face. For just a moment, there was peace.

“What the fuck are you so happy about?” The leader of the hunters growled, eyes glinting with murderous intent. Well.. so much for peace. With that Crow was brought back to reality & realized that he was laying down now. He couldn’t remember lying down. When did that even happen? There was little time for questions right now, soon he wouldn’t be thinking anymore. Crow sighed & looked over the landscape of the battleground. Surveying the damages that he had done to the hunters. There were many who had their own stakes driven through a vital part of their bodies. Some got out easy & just had their necks snapped. A quick death to those who were too scared to properly battle. Crow had wished he could have spared them; but with this big of an attack it simply wasn’t possible. Every one of them had to die in order for the rest of clan to make it out alive.

It didn’t make sense. Why was his clan targeted? Fexxen’s coven rarely even touched humans. The coven of vampires prefered animal blood to human blood. They were of no threat to humans whatsoever. How did this even happen?

“Stand up & fight! I’m getting tired of waiting for you to get up.” The lead hunter was growing impatient. “D-dad?” Crow looked pass the scruffy man & focused his attention on a boy. A young human with blue-green eyes & black hair. The kid reminded Crow of himself as a child, just not with that eye color. The kid looked very scared, not because of Crow; but because the child tried to address his father, why? Crow knew there was something wrong with that, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Lucus.” Then man said as with venom dripping from his maw. Causing the little one to flinch away from his father, body trembling, & eyes wide in fear. That’s when it hit Crow like a speeding train. Unfortunely he didn’t have the time to think on it for long. “Come to daddy Lucus.” That same venom seemingly dripped even more as this man or rather monster called the child’s name. “Can you do daddy a favor yeah?” The boy nodded quickly & his voice shook as he speaked. “S-sure d-d-d-daddy an-anything!” The kid shivered as his father threw his arm over the kid’s shoulders. “Good. Good. Kill this monster for me.” The man pointed at Crow. Crow wanted to glare, wanted to rip out this monster’s throat, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want the child to be used as a shield for his attack nor did he want to scare the kid any further. So Crow just looked up at the sky & awaited his death.

It took a few mintues before he saw the kid above him, holding a wooden stake in his hands & crying. The child had tears in his eyes. “That’s it son. Make daddy proud. Be a good little boy & stab the monster through his heart!” In one swift move, Lucus had done what was asked of him. Crow felt…. nothing. Nothing had hit him. Before he could question anything he heard the lead hunter scream out in pain. Crow looked over to see the boy driving the stake through the man’s heart. The kid’s father gasped for air & choked on his own blood as he looked up at his son, fury & agony mixing in his eyes. 

“You asked & ordered me to kill the monster & that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Lucus answered the unasked question the two were thinking. With that, Lucus began to stab the monster repeatedly; sobbing all the way through the ordeal. After the deed was done & the lead hunter’s eyes were glazed over like frost on rocks; Lucus dropped the stake & scooted back towards Crow. Lucus made himself into a little ball & sobbed his heart out. It took some time for Crow to find the strength to sit up, but he eventually did so. Crow pulled Lucus into a hug, rubbing circles into the small of the child’s back, & singing a song in a soothing tone to get him to calm down. Lucus let himself be cared for by the vampire & sobbed quitely into Crow shoulder. Crow knew all too well what the kid had gone through. Crow’s own aunt was the same type of monster as Lucus’ dad was.

Crow knew what he had to do afterwards, he just hoped all would go well in that journey.

Part 2 - Coming Soon


End file.
